Days of Chaos
by Eliza Guerin
Summary: It's Kara's first day at the SGC, or will be once she goes in. Finally COMPLETED
1. Overcoming the mountain

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
Author's note: Do not fear. I have at least another twelve pages written already. I just have to   
find time to type them, which I will have while avoiding writing my APA style manuscript for   
Intro to Psych.   
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
The mountain loomed in front of her. The uniform she was wearing felt wrong. She had   
  
  
become so used to wearing nothing but military fatigues since she was twelve that a   
  
  
formal uniform felt really weird. Of course, that could also have something to do with the   
  
  
fact that, though she was here, about to enter a high-level clearance base, she wasn't   
  
  
actually in the military.   
  
  
  
  
They had to know that, right? I mean, they don't just let anyone in. That was obvious   
  
  
from the very large scary men with big guns guarding the entrance. They were checking the id of   
  
  
every person entering the base, even those whom they were conversing calmly with , those people   
  
  
they obviously knew belonged there.   
  
  
  
  
She shifted nervously, pulling the envelope containing all of her orders and security passes   
  
  
tighter against her chest.   
  
  
  
  
No matter what she did she couldn't make herself move closer to the entrance. She stood   
  
  
there in the parking lot, staring at the military personnel working and interacting with each other.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't do this. I'm just a civilian. I don't belong here."  
  
  
  
  
"Join the club." A laughing voice came from behind her.   
  
  
  
  
Kara turned around nervously. The man behind her had the sweetest eyes. Definitely an   
  
  
ally in this strange new world. You could always tell by their eyes. The cold, piercing, deadly-  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?'  
  
  
  
  
She remembered that he was still standing there. "Yeah." She thought back on his words   
  
  
and it clicked. "You're a civilian too?"  
  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Yeah," he looked her over, "Though I never had to put on a formal dress   
  
  
uniform."  
  
  
  
  
Kara sighed. "Such is my life."  
  
  
  
  
He looked confused for a moment then shook it off. "Are you ever going to get any closer   
  
  
to the doors?"  
  
  
  
  
She shifted from foot to foot again. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her toward the entrance.   
  
  
"I have a feeling you're really going to liven things up around here."  
  
  
  
  
Kara gave a small, wane smile as she let herself be guided forward. "That's what I'm   
  
  
afraid of," she responded in a small voice. 


	2. The briefing

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
  
  
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
Author's note: Do not fear. I have at least another twelve pages written already. I just have to   
  
find time to type them, which I will have while avoiding writing my APA style manuscript for   
  
Intro to Psych.   
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink   
  
wink. :)  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it as the guards looked at her ID,   
  
  
  
her nervousness increasing as he began to type on the computer in front of him, then picked up   
  
  
  
the phone and placed a call, probably to whoever was in charge of security. They were going to   
  
  
  
come out of the mountain and take her into custody and then she'd never-  
  
  
  
  
The man laid a comforting hand on the small of her back and she stopped moving around.   
  
  
  
  
The guard put down the phone and handed back the ID. She took it with a shaking hand,   
  
  
  
dropping it back into the envelope.  
  
  
  
  
"You're late. You're to report directly to the briefing room." He sounded unhappy.   
  
  
  
Apparently whoever was on the other side of the phone was not happy with her tardy appearance.   
  
  
  
  
The man handed over his ID with a quick reassuring squeeze to her upper arm.  
  
  
  
  
The guard handed back his ID almost immediately. "You're late too, Dr. Jackson. The   
  
  
  
General has been looking for you for the last fifteen minutes."   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Jackson shrugged. "Oops. Third briefing I've forgotten this week."  
  
  
  
  
The lieutenant looked at him unamused. "You're to report to the briefing room ASAP."  
  
  
  
  
He started walking in, pulling her along for the ride. A moment later they stepped in side   
  
  
  
the elevator and the doors shut.  
  
  
  
  
As it began to move downward toward their destination (there really were to many   
  
  
  
buttons to choose from) he turned to her.   
  
  
  
  
"I never introduced myself. Daniel Jackson."  
  
  
  
  
She looked shyly away from his thousand watt grin before responding. "Kara Clark."   
  
  
  
  
They shook hands as the slowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
  
They walked through a maze of identical corridors before stopping before a gray door. He   
  
  
  
turned to face her, a seemingly permanent smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
"Ever seen a pissed off general?" he said jokingly as he opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
"Too many times." He didn't have a chance to respond before a very large imposing bald   
  
  
  
man broke in.  
  
  
  
  
"Dr. Jackson you are fifteen minutes late. This is getting ridiculous.' he trailed off as he   
  
  
  
spotted her standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clark I presume?"  
  
  
  
  
Ouch. Doctor. Always hated that. Tells people way to much about my life right off the   
  
  
  
bat. Not that anyone could ever guess the real truth about my life.   
  
  
  
  
"She's a doctor?" And of course the always present surprised reactions. This one from a   
  
  
  
gray-haired colonel, formerly sitting at the table playing with a bouncy ball., now up out of his   
  
  
  
seat, the ball rolling along the floor, it's route traced by one very large, ummm, taciturn? Man   
  
  
  
with a gold tattoo on his forehead.   
  
  
  
  
The only other person in the room was a blonde woman, looking very amused at the   
  
  
  
whole situation, yet curious at the same time.   
  
  
  
  
The general cleared his throat. "Let's all just take a seat."  
  
  
  
  
Kara moved nervously toward the table, taking the first seat she came to, which just   
  
  
  
happened to be next to the man with the tattoo.  
  
  
  
  
Daniel took the seat next to her and the general moved to stand behind the chair at the   
  
  
  
head of the table.   
  
  
  
  
"Dr. Clark, I'd like to officially welcome you to the SGC. I'm General Hammond," he   
  
  
  
suppressed a smile at that, "Next to you is Teal'c," the large man nodded, "You already know Dr.   
  
  
  
  
Jackson. Then we have Colonel Jack O'Neil and Major Samantha Carter."  
  
  
  
  
Jack sat forward in his chair. "Can we get back to this 'Dr.' thing. I mean, she's like   
  
  
  
twelve!"  
  
  
  
  
"Jack! That's enough," General Hammond barked. Jack sat back in his chair, a scowl on   
  
  
  
his face.  
  
  
  
  
General Hammond turned to Kara. "I apologize."  
  
  
  
  
Kara shook her head. "Not like it's the first time. When you have five PhD's by the time   
  
  
  
you turn seventeen," she looked pointedly at Jack, "you get used to the reactions."  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean you should have to."  
  
  
  
  
Kara was about to respond when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She grabbed onto the   
  
  
  
table edge to keep from falling out of her chair.  
  
  
  
  
She heard concerned voices, but they sounded far away.  
  
  
  
  
She jumped as she felt a large hand on her arm and she glanced up to see Teal'c looking   
  
  
  
down at her.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
  
  
  
She looked around to see everyone staring at her in concern. "I'm fine. I just-"  
  
  
  
  
"You just what?" Jack asked with concern, but just the smallest bit of sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
General Hammond stepped in. "Come on. It's been a long day. We'll get you settled into   
  
  
  
your quarters and then you can rest."  
  
  
  
  
Suprising everyone but Kara herself, Hammond walked over to her, helped her out of her   
  
  
  
chair, and they walked out of the briefing room.   
  
  
  
  
The others just stared after them. Daniel and Sam looked confused and Teal'c looked like   
  
  
  
Teal'c, but Jack looked pissed.  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on? Long day? It's nine in the morning."  
  
  
  
Daniel shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. But I'm late for my appointment with Dr.   
  
  
  
Fraiser."  
  
  
  
  
Daniel walked out followed by Sam. "I'm in the middle of an experiment."  
  
  
  
  
Jack stood up and walked out next to Teal'c. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
  
  
  
Teal'c nodded and they headed off. 


	3. Fear

Days of Chaos  
  
  
  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
  
  
  
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
  
Author's note: Do not fear. I have at least another twelve pages written already. I just have to   
  
  
  
find time to type them, which I will have while avoiding writing my APA style manuscript for   
  
  
  
Intro to Psych.   
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink   
  
  
  
wink. ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Fraiser's day was not going well. Daniel was late for his appointment, again. And the   
  
  
  
newest member of the SGC had failed to show up for her entrance physical and lab work.  
  
  
  
  
Her temper was getting the best of her. Just then Daniel walked in. "I know. I know. I'm   
  
  
  
late. But I was late for the briefing and then there were..issues, so I'm late."  
  
  
  
  
"Newbie not show up?"  
  
  
  
  
"No, she did. I found her in the parking lot staring at the entrance, so I convinced her to   
  
  
  
go in, then we made it to the briefing, only fifteen minutes late. But after the introductions."  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. She like, flipped out or something, looked like she was going to fall out of   
  
  
  
her chair. Hammond took her to her quarters.   
  
  
  
  
"Hammond took her to her quarters?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. We thought it was weird too."  
  
  
  
  
"Ok. You're done. BP and heart rate normal. I should have the blood work back   
  
  
  
sometime tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
  
General Hammond walked in. "Dr. Frasier. I need you to come with me."  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and followed him out of the infirmary. Daniel was left alone to follow them   
  
  
  
through the complex undetected.  
  
  
  
  
They stopped at the door to one of the few rooms on the floor, and one they'd tried to   
  
  
  
move him to more than once. Something about easy access to the infirmary. Like he really got   
  
  
  
hurt all that often.  
  
  
  
  
They walked into the room and Daniel listened at the door.  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
  
  
"Subconscious panic attack I believe."  
  
  
  
  
"That's a pretty specific diagnosis you have there."  
  
  
  
  
"It's happened before. Almost every time she goes underground."  
  
  
  
  
"You knew her before she came here?"  
  
  
  
  
"How else do you think a seventeen year old girl with no military training ended up here?"  
  
  
  
  
"No military training?"  
  
  
  
  
"No. Though she probably knows more than I do about how things work. Her adopted   
  
  
  
father is a general in charge of the Markson base."  
  
  
  
  
"I've never heard of it."  
  
  
  
  
"It's classified."  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't think they'd let kids onto a classified base."  
  
  
  
  
"She never left. She was never allowed to. She's a ward of the government. She spent two   
  
  
  
years of her life in an underground lab being experimented on."  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I doubt there are many people left alive who know. But every time she's   
  
  
  
underground the memories come back. I thought it wasn't happening anymore. The last couple of   
  
  
  
times I visited she was fine in the underground labs."  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine. I just need to eat something, rest, and get into   
  
  
  
some fatigues."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll leave you to the doctor then."  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. No. Don't do that. That would be bad."  
  
  
  
  
Daniel had moved a few steps down the hallway when the door began to open, hiding in   
  
  
  
the next doorway.   
  
  
  
  
The general stepped out and began to close the door when it was ripped out of his hands   
  
  
  
as Kara bolted out, taking off down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
An airman down the hallway tried to grab her and she used her shoulder to slam him into   
  
  
  
the wall and kept running. As the man slid down the wall he hit the security alarm. The lights   
  
  
  
started flashing and the sirens started screaming.  
  
  
  
  
All around the base men ran out looking for the intruder, their guns bouncing on their   
  
  
  
backs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara took off in a panic, not thinking of where she was going. As she rounded the corner   
  
  
  
she pulled off her shoes and socks. As she ran she unbuttoned the shirt, pulling it off and throwing   
  
  
  
it to the ground, revealing her spaghetti strap camouflage tank top. The alarms started blaring and   
  
  
  
she stopped, pulling off the blue pants and tossing them down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
She continued running, now listening intently for sounds of pursuit, her entire demeanor   
  
  
  
changed as she ran barefooted in a tank top and black shorts, her hair now hanging loose, flying   
  
  
  
after her.  
  
  
  
  
She heard the pounding of the soldiers feet coming from every direction. She panicked and   
  
  
  
ducked into the nearest doorway.  
  
  
  
  
At that moment all the adrenaline left her. She stood there, tears streaming down her face,   
  
  
  
shaking.  
  
  
  
  
She looked around, taking in the piles of papers everywhere and slid into the far corner,   
  
  
  
hidden by the shadow of the desk.   
  
  
  
Review! Review! Review! Make my mailbox happy. A sad mailbox is an angry mailbox. No reviews mean   
  
stifled creativity and a lack of typing inititive. (Just in case you forgot from the top) 


	4. Revelations

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
  
  
  
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
  
Author's note: Do not fear. I have at least another twelve pages written already. I just have to   
  
  
  
find time to type them, which I will have while avoiding writing my APA style manuscript for   
  
  
  
Intro to Psych.   
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink   
  
  
  
wink. :)  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Teal'c were joined by Sam soon after Jack had begun his usual speech   
  
  
  
about the food.  
  
  
  
  
Jack stopped as Sam sat down. "Not doing your experiment?"  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head. "I couldn't concentrate."  
  
  
  
  
Just then the alarms went off and everyone bolted out the doors.   
  
  
  
  
SG-1 ran for the control room, expecting an off world gate activation.  
  
  
  
  
"What's the problem?" Jack screamed.  
  
  
  
  
"Intruder on base! Near the infirmary. One man down."  
  
  
  
  
"Shit." SG-1 grabbed guns and took off towards the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
They found General Hammond yelling orders down the hallway. To stop.looking for the   
  
  
  
intruder?  
  
  
  
  
"General? What's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
"It's Kara. She took off running."  
  
  
  
  
The head of security came running up. "We lost her. Teams are searching again but the   
  
  
  
  
only thing they've come up with is her shirt, pants, socks, and shoes about fifty feet down the   
  
  
  
corridor."  
  
  
  
  
"So there's a NAKED psychopath running around the base?!"  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Frasier walked over to them. "She's not a psychopath. She just doesn't like doctors."  
  
  
  
  
Jack scoffed. "Neither do I. But you don't see me running naked through the building."  
  
  
  
  
Daniel started laughing and even Jack's glare didn't smother them entirely.  
  
  
  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I have a translation to finish."  
  
  
  
  
The security chief stopped him. "Do you really think that's safe Dr. Jackson?"  
  
  
  
  
Jack pushed the man out of the way and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Jesus people. She's a   
  
  
  
seventeen year old girl. How dangerous can she be? If she's so dangerous why the hell was she   
  
  
  
allowed on the base?!"  
  
  
  
  
"I will accompany you DanielJackson."  
  
  
  
  
Sam smiled and followed them down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all entered Daniel's lab and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
They froze and Jack pushed to the front of the group.  
  
  
  
  
The small sound emanated from behind the desk. Guns were pulled out as the whole   
  
  
  
group slowly inched forward.  
  
  
  
  
They stepped around the corner and there was Kara, curled up, hugging her knees,   
  
  
  
shaking violently.  
  
  
  
  
Jack knelt down in front of her. He glanced back at his team before slowly reaching out a   
  
  
  
hand to touch her arm.  
  
  
  
  
If possible she curled up on herself more. "No. Please. No more." She put her head down   
  
  
  
on her knees. "Daddy help me. Don't let them take me. Not again. It hurts." She started crying.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. My lord, I'm sorry. Apophis, forgive me. I am at your   
  
  
  
bidding."  
  
  
  
  
Jack started and jumped up. Everyone was in a state of shock.   
  
  
  
  
Kara laid down on the floor and curled into a ball sobbing.  
  
  
  
  
Sam was the first to recover. "We have to get her to the infirmary. Without running into   
  
  
  
security."  
  
  
  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
"They'll just put her in a cell. She obviously needs help."  
  
  
  
  
Teal'c nodded. "Check the corridor. I will carry her."  
  
  
  
  
Sam opened the door and peaked out. "The coast is clear."  
  
  
  
  
"What coast is that?"  
  
  
  
  
Jack sighed. "Go Teal'c. There's no one there."  
  
  
  
  
He nodded, picked Kara up in his arms, and walked quickly out the door.   
  
  
  
  
Sam and Daniel flanked him and Jack took up the rear.  
  
  
  
  
They made it there at a brisk walk without any problems.  
  
  
  
  
Jack slipped into the front and burst through the infirmary doors. "Need some help here   
  
  
  
Fraiser."  
  
  
  
  
Janet rushed forward and froze at the vision before her.  
  
  
  
  
"Come this way." She led them to the back of the infirmary to a secluded corner. "Put her   
  
  
  
down here."  
  
  
  
  
Teal'c laid her down on the bed and moved back.  
  
  
  
  
Fraiser picked up her wrist to take her pulse and she screamed.  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Help me. Don't let them take me!"  
  
  
  
  
"Hold her down!"  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Teal'c grabbed her arms, trying to hold her down on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
She kept struggling and managed to sit up, still yelling, only this time not in English.  
  
  
  
  
"Sam, Daniel, little help here."  
  
  
  
  
They rushed forward and pushed her down. They still couldn't hold her down.  
  
  
  
  
Daniel jumped onto the bed and straddled her hips.  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
  
  
  
He pushed her shoulders down and stared into her eyes. "Rashtik!"  
  
  
  
  
She stopped struggling and started shaking.  
  
  
  
  
Janet rushed back with a needle full of sedative and froze at the scene that greeted her.  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry," Daniel whispered, "This won't last long."  
  
  
  
  
Janet walked up and slipped the needle into her arm.  
  
  
  
  
Kara whimpered and as the needle was removed.  
  
  
  
  
Daniel jumped off the bed and she curled up into a ball, hugging her arm as she drifted into   
  
  
  
unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review. I did all these chapters in one day. I have a few more pages in another   
  
  
  
notebook so review and I'll get around to typing and writing more. (I know I sound review   
  
  
  
greedy but I'm self-conscious and therefore need lots of feedback to feed my highly undeveloped   
  
  
  
ego) ? 


	5. Hell Yeah!

Days of Chaos  
  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
  
  
  
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Still have five pages written left to type. Not today though. Today it is time to veg.   
  
  
  
For the...hour before I go to sleep. Sigh. Still avoiding writing my APA style manuscript for Intro   
  
  
  
to Psych. But hey, I wrote some of it. (All the parts that required no research. Sigh.   
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink   
  
  
  
wink. :)  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for the review! I am aware at this point in time that Kara is not what you call a "normal"   
  
  
  
teenager and is floating quite close to the line of unreality. However, many things in Kara's life   
  
  
  
(which no one but me has any way of knowing about at this point in time) have affected her, let us   
  
  
  
say, "mental processes" in such a way that she absorbs and understands large amounts of   
  
  
  
information in very short periods of time. Thanks for the comments and I will try to make it   
  
  
  
clearer as I go on just what her, somewhat abnormal, brain is capable of. (And yeah, doesn't liven   
  
  
  
just look really weird? I'm not quite sure why.)  
  
  
  
  
Aren't reviews wonderful? You find out all kinds of neat and helpful things. (Though my Alias fan   
  
  
  
fiction readers, especially the ones in the dorm across the way, are cursing me for my lack of   
  
  
  
updating, I plan to type up the rest of this one I have written before writing anymore of that.   
  
  
  
Lucky you guys.) If you like blue hair and leather, check out my Alias fan fiction, The Way of   
  
  
  
Seeming. If it wasn't mine I'd totally be reading it right now. ?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, on to the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SG-1 was gathered in the briefing room along with Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond.   
  
  
  
The story of Kara's "capture" had already been relayed and they were all sitting there in silence.   
  
  
  
  
Jack, seeing in the General's shocked eyes that he wasn't going to start anytime soon,   
  
  
  
turned to Janet.  
  
  
  
  
"What did you find from the tests?"  
  
  
  
  
The General shook off the shock and paid attention to what she was saying.  
  
  
  
  
"The CAT scan showed minor abnormalities in her brain. Normally they would simply be   
  
  
  
written off as normal or errors with the scan. In this case, however, I believe they are a result of   
  
  
  
extended exposure to a sarcophagus while her brain was still developing."  
  
  
  
  
The General put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up. "She has brain   
  
  
  
damage?"  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Frasier shook her head. "That's the odd thing. It doesn't seem to be affecting her   
  
  
  
adversely. It's not normal damage. I don't know what the effects from it are because by this time   
  
  
  
they're just a normal part of her life."  
  
  
  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Frasier grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. Her blood tests show an unusual chemical   
  
  
  
present in her blood stream."  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of chemical?"  
  
  
  
  
"The same one Sam has in her bloodstream."  
  
  
  
  
The whole table was silent until Jack exploded. "That son of a bitch put a snake in the   
  
  
  
head of a little girl?! I am SO glad we killed that.that."  
  
  
  
  
"Colonel calm down." General Hammond stood up and took control of the meeting. "We   
  
  
  
have to decide how we are going to handle this situation."  
  
  
  
  
Sam was still in shock. "What can we do? It's not as if we can go back in time and change   
  
  
  
what happened to her. I don't even think she consciously remembers it."  
  
  
  
  
Hammond sighed. "You're probably right. I think what we have to do is think of what the   
  
  
  
best thing is for her."  
  
  
  
  
"I think the best thing for her would be to get far away from here, spend some time with   
  
  
  
her family, and forget that the Goa'uld ever existed," Jack said.  
  
  
  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
  
Hammond leaned forward against the chair and clasped his hands together. "Kara is a   
  
  
  
ward of the government. She has been since she was eight. Her only family is her father, General   
  
  
  
Clark, who adopted her when she was ten in an attempt to stop them from experimenting on her   
  
  
  
anymore. It worked, but she wasn't allowed to leave the base, ever. This is probably the first time   
  
  
  
she's been out in the world."  
  
  
  
  
Daniel broke in, "Then we can brush this off as, well extremely bad, first day jitters and go   
  
  
  
from there."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was insane.  
  
  
  
  
"What? Come on guys. You know she'd be an asset here. I mean, she has more degrees   
  
  
  
than I do."  
  
  
  
  
"I agree with DanielJackson. She may also know something about the Goa'uld that we do   
  
  
  
not that would help us to fight them."  
  
  
  
  
Jack sat back, thinking. "You know," he said as he sat forward suddenly, "What the hell.   
  
  
  
We can give her some time to adjust, make sure she knows she's safe here, then if it's still not   
  
  
  
  
working we can meet again and come up with a better solution."  
  
  
  
General Hammond nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Jack continued.   
  
  
  
  
"And of course, who better to keep her safe and introduce her to the way things work   
  
  
  
than SG-1. We can show her around the base, get her used to the layout. We can take her into   
  
  
  
town, get her used to the outside world. You know, maybe even take her fishing, show her the   
  
  
  
beauty of nature."  
  
  
  
  
Hammond sat back in his chair amused as Jack continued, going on and on and "Colonel"  
  
  
  
  
Jack stopped. "Would this be your way of getting some vacation time for your team?"  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled. "Hell yeah."  
  
  
  
  
"Granted." Jack's grin widened. "I would remind you however that whatever else she is,   
  
  
  
Kara is still a seventeen year old girl. Have fun colonel. Dismissed." Hammond grinned as he   
  
  
  
walked out the door, Jack's smile now a suspicious scowl.  
  
  
  
  
He turned to his team. "Did I just do something stupid?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Everyone turned to Teal'c. "But it should prove quite amusing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review. I did all these chapters in one day. I have a few more pages in another   
  
  
  
notebook so review and I'll get around to typing and writing more. (I know I sound review   
  
  
  
greedy but I'm self-conscious and therefore need lots of feedback to feed my highly undeveloped   
  
  
  
ego) :) 


	6. We do it in the air!

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
  
  
interesting to do in psychology then learn about classical conditioning.   
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Do not fear. I'm writing more all the time, especially during scholars. My APA   
  
  
style manuscript for Intro to Psych is mostly done, but I still have plenty of other homework to   
  
  
avoid.   
  
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink   
  
  
wink. :)  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Jack breezed into the infirmary. "So, is my vacation ticket ready to go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack turned around to see Kara walking out from behind the curtain in only a bra and light   
  
  
  
green jeans.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geez." Jack spun away, staring at the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara sighed as she slipped on her black tank top with US Air force on the front. "You can   
  
  
  
turn around now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack slowly turned around, smiling at the unconventional USAF top. That smile dropped   
  
  
  
from his face for a moment, then he started laughing uncontrollably as he saw what was on the   
  
  
  
back of the top. 'We do it in the air'  
  
  
  
  
  
He got his laughter under control at a glare from Doc Frasier. "So Doc, what's the   
  
  
  
verdict?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Janet's face softened as she caught sight of the shirt as Kara tied her shoes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I seem to have run out of tests to run on her," her eyes sparkled at that, "so she's free to   
  
  
  
go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack jumped in. "Great-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But only around the base." At Jack's look of protest she plowed on before he could get a   
  
  
  
  
  
word in. "She goes nowhere but around the base until I get the test results back. I want to make   
  
  
  
  
sure I know everything there is to know about her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you have enough of my blood to make a new me, so I'm sure you will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara smiled, grabbed Jack by the arm, and pulled him out of the infirmary. "Come on   
  
  
  
  
colonel, Let's see this base. I'll be back tomorrow morning for the test results."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have fun Colonel. I know she will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack glared as the door closed behind him and Janet chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara let go of Jack's arm as they rounded the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where do we go first?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack sighed. "Sam's lab. Since you're one of the 'smart people' you should probably know   
  
  
  
  
where that is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok then. Lead the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack led her down the corridor, pulling her out of the way of an opening door that she   
  
  
  
  
failed to notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam walked out, her nose buried in one out of a stack of file folders she was   
  
  
  
carrying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I thought Daniel was the only one who carried ridiculously enormous piles of folders   
  
  
  
  
around base without looking where he's going."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam looked up and smiled. "New project from the General. SG-3 just came back with the   
  
  
  
  
most interesting sample of-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be our vacation?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam smiled. "Then you better go find Daniel. SG-3 also brought back some supposedly   
  
  
  
  
thrilling rubbings from a temple."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it! Kara go with Sam, see the lab and whatever thrilling project she's working on. I   
  
  
  
  
am going to go beat one 'thrilled' anthropologist."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack stormed off towards Daniel's lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara took half the stack of folders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam laughed. "Come on. They're going to be awhile."  
  
  
  
  
  
They headed off to the elevators.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride in the elevator was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they got off and headed towards Sam's lab Kara finally got up the courage to say what   
  
  
  
  
had been on her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I here?" At Sam's shocked look she continued. "I mean, you're on good terms   
  
  
  
  
with the General, he tells you stuff. After seven years why did they suddenly decide to let me   
  
  
  
  
leave the base?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam sighed as she pushed the door to her lab open and followed Kara in. "I have no idea.   
  
  
  
  
I don't think the General knows either. Or if he does he doesn't feel like sharing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara sighed as she set the folders down. "I guess I'll find out eventually."  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes caught the blue light beams in the corner. "Cool! What's that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam smiled and began to explain it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review. Reviews will make my fingers less sore and enable me to type   
  
  
  
more. 


	7. Coffee The breath of life

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
interesting to do then talk to my family.   
  
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink wink. :)  
  
  
  
Revision of above comment: I have only gotten three reviews for this story, two of which are from   
  
my townie friend who'd read anything I wrote no matter how much it sucked (thanks jen). I have   
  
therefore revised my opinions of reviews for this story. I will write whether I get reviews or not   
  
because I like this story. So don't expect me or this story to disappear into the nether land. (End of   
  
rant). Thank you.   
  
*************  
  
  
  
"I don't care HOW many languages are encompassed in the writings. This is supposed to be   
a VACATION. Something we haven't had in a VERY, VERY, VERY long time!"   
  
  
Jack's voice was clearly heard through the closed door, his statement followed by   
mumbling that could only be described as whiney.   
  
  
Kara and Sam smiled. Sam pushed open the door on the scene of Daniel sitting behind his   
desk, Jack leaning against the other side, their faces inches apart.  
  
  
Kara wiped the smile off her face and clapped her hands three times. "Boys. Behave. This is   
an air force base not a playground."  
  
  
They turned to face her, Jack still looking pissed. "Tell that to the workaholic archeologist."  
  
  
Kara smiled. "Well if you let him work while you show me around the base then we can   
come back and drag him out of his lab later when we get bored."  
  
  
Jack smiled. "Ok. Let's go to the commissary. I'm dying for a cup of coffee. I heard they   
made some kind of chocolate coffee this morning. Want to get some before it's all gone."  
  
  
Daniel licked his lips. "Um. That's sounds good. I'll come with you." He put down the file   
he was holding.   
  
  
Jack stopped him. "No, no Danny boy. You said yourself that you have a lot of work to do.   
And if you're going to leave this mountain with us tomorrow you have to get working. Bye."  
  
  
The three of them walked out, leaving a depressed Daniel behind.  
  
  
"That was cruel Sir." Sam looked at her CO. "Is there really chocolate coffee?"  
  
  
Jack laughed. "We're on a military base that can mess up jello Carter."  
  
  
Kara giggled. "I guess it's a good thing I don't like jello."  
  
  
Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you not like jello?"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Time had flown by. Kara laid down in her quarters with a smile on her face. SG-1 was the   
strangest team. Despite Jack's strong words Daniel showed up after ten minutes with the news that   
the project had been passed on. Jack got him a cup of chocolate coffee, the packet of instant coffee   
coming from his pocket.  
  
  
They interacted so comfortably, jokes flying back and forth despite rank. It was new for her,   
and it was definitely refreshing. The most interesting conversations began when Teal'c joined   
them. Jack would say something that barely made sense, Teal'c would raise his eyebrow, and Sam   
and Daniel, sometimes even she got drawn in, would try to explain it to him.  
  
  
The coffee kept flowing and as time wore on they got something to eat and then listened as   
Jack went on and on about the horrible food. From the way the others went on eating this obviously   
wasn't the first time they had heard this speech.   
  
  
After dinner they walked around the base. Jack's office had a large pile of file folders in the   
IN box that he pointedly ignored. Daniel's office was a maze of artifacts and paperwork. She got so   
enraptured by the artifacts that after twenty minutes they pulled her and Daniel out of the room.  
  
  
"But it's so cool."  
  
  
Jack smiled at Sam and Teal'c. "Looks like Daniel has found his twin."  
  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. They do not look alike and are of different ages."  
  
  
Jack sighed. "It's just a saying Teal'c."  
  
  
"It does not make any sense."  
  
  
"I'll explain it later."  
  
  
Kara closed her eyes and fell asleep, a smile still on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review. Reviews will make my fingers less sore and enable me to type  
more. 


	8. Degrees of boredom

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more   
interesting to do then talk to my family.   
  
  
  
This is one of my favorite parts of the story so far.  
  
  
  
Reviews make me happy and inspire me to type faster and write more. Hint hint wink wink. :)  
  
  
Revision of above comment: I have only gotten three reviews for this story, two of which are from   
my townie friend who'd read anything I wrote no matter how much it sucked (thanks jen). I have   
therefore revised my opinions of reviews for this story. I will write whether I get reviews or not   
because I like this story. So don't expect me or this story to disappear into the nether land. (End of   
rant). Thank you.   
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Morning found her once again in Daniel's office. He was searching for a folder in the piles   
on his desk while she was sitting curled up on the small couch against one wall, a cup of hot   
chocolate in her hands.  
  
  
Daniel found the file he was looking for and looked confused, trying to remember where the   
conversation had left off.  
  
  
"So how did you get so many degrees so quickly?"  
  
  
Kara shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate. "Well, it's actually not too hard when you have   
nothing to do all day but study," she paused, "For a while they had me on this drug that...well one   
of the side effects turned out to be insomnia. There were weeks when I literally didn't sleep at all.   
Also, they found that there were some things that I already knew."  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"Well, everything about ancient Egypt. Though for a while they thought I was just making   
things up since I knew things that they couldn't verify. Plus I knew all kinds of stuff about the   
Vikings. They were kind of confused by my hatred of them. I don't know why, but I hated the mere   
concept of their existence. Luckily I got over that eventually. With all that knowledge it really   
wasn't hard to get a degree in ancient cultures." Daniel was looking at her fascinated so she   
continued.   
  
  
"When I was finally allowed around technology I just found it to be pretty primitive. It was   
all so simple. Once I had fixed the glitches in every computer on base they had me go for a degree   
in computer technology. It was so easy that I took like ten classes a semester and was done in a   
year."  
  
  
"What are your other degrees in?"  
  
  
"One is history, modern history. It was like I always wanted to know what had happened in   
this world since Egypt. I never wanted to stop studying. Then I have a degree in art. Art is so easy   
if you have a lot of time to practice and new and interesting scenes to create. I drove my tutors   
crazy by drawing 'alien landscapes that looked just like earth.' My last one is in English. At that   
point I just wanted something to pass the time. I figured that an English degree would require lots   
of reading and would fill time."  
  
  
"That's impressive."  
  
  
"Not really. You have degrees because you learned things that you loved. I have degrees   
because I already knew everything there was to know or was bored and just trying to fill time."  
  
  
Daniel looked over at the clock. "It's eight. Doc should be here now."  
  
  
Kara nodded and unfolded herself, downing the rest of her cup and setting it down next to   
Daniel's long empty coffee cup.  
  
  
They headed for the infirmary, Kara skipping and singing.  
  
  
"What is that?"  
  
  
"What is what?"  
  
  
"The song?"  
  
  
"Oh," Kara blushed, "It's Celtic."  
  
  
Daniel smiled. "I like it."  
  
  
"Hey!" Jack jogged to meet them. "Off to the infirmary are we?"  
  
  
Kara smiled. "Yep."  
  
  
"Good. 'Cause I'm feeling the need for some real, non-military food."  
  
  
Kara grinned and was hustled through the infirmary doors.  
  
  
"So Doc, can we go?" Jack asked happily, that feeling disappearing when he saw Fraiser's   
face.   
  
  
Kara backed up into Daniel who put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?" she   
whispered.  
  
  
Dr. Fraiser sighed and walked over to a computer, the three now very worried people   
following her.   
  
  
She flipped on the monitor and brought up a file.  
  
  
Sam and Teal'c came up behind them. "What's going on?" Sam asked.  
  
  
Fraiser answered. "This is a sample of Sam's blood." She gestured at the screen then pulled   
up another file, putting the two side by side. "And the other is Kara's. Kara's blood has many more   
of the protein markers in her system."  
  
  
It was Jack that finally spoke up. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
  
She shook her head. "All the other tests are normal. The proteins are just circulating as a   
natural part of the blood, there are just more of them."  
  
  
Now Daniel cut in. "What could cause that?"  
  
  
Janet really didn't want to reveal her theory but she did nonetheless. "I believe that her body   
has absorbed more than one symbiote."  
  
  
"How many more?"  
  
  
She sighed. "At least four."  
  
  
Jack swore, and Daniel and Sam turned white.  
  
  
Kara looked confused. "Four what?"  
  
  
Teal'c was the one who finally responded. "Four Goa'uld symbiotes."  
  
  
Kara continued to stare at him. He pulled up his shirt and the symbiote emerged.   
  
  
Kara screamed and jumped back, hiding behind Daniel.  
  
  
Teal'c pulled his back down as the symbiote retreated.  
  
  
"Sorry." Kara moved out from behind Daniel. "I think they let me watch one too many alien   
movies. So, you're saying that I had one, um four, of those things in me? What were they doing?   
Having a party?"  
  
  
"Only one symbiote can inhabit a person's body at a time. I see no way that four sybiotes   
would be allowed to die in a host. The host is not supposed to outlive the symbiote." Teal'c   
finished and everyone else was silent, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
"A ploy." They all turned to look at Kara, her eyes looking glazed. "Send a small child to   
your enemy as a slave. If and when they discover the treachery they will kill the host and destroy the symboite   
completely and send the child's body back to the sender as a warning. The child can be resurrected and will contain the   
knowledge gained by the symbiote."  
  
  
Everyone just stared at her in shock.  
  
  
She looked up at Dr. Fraiser. "That stuff in my blood. Will it kill me?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Good. So, can I leave?"  
  
  
"Yes. I suppose you-"  
  
  
"Come on colonel. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the infirmary.   
Everyone else was so shocked that they didn't immediately follow.  
  
  
Halfway down the hall Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
She looked down at the ground, playing with the edge of her shirt. "Flashbacks," she   
whispered, "I remember things."  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"Dying. A lot."  
  
  
Jack made a decision in that instant. Her threw an arm around her shoulders and gestured to   
the rest of his team that had finally followed. "Let's blow this joint and have some fun."  
  
  
Kara giggled and they headed towards the surface and her first breath of truly free air.   
  
  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review. Reviews will make my fingers less sore and enable me to type more. Or not. Whatever. 


	9. This was too easy

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more interesting to do then talk to my   
  
family.   
  
Look at me! Writing this story again! And I know where it's going! I have a plot point I'm writing towards! And I'm   
  
determined to finish this story because I"m tired of starting a story, liking it, and then the author not uupdating in   
  
forever. I will finish story. I will write good ending so no one wants to shoot me.   
  
So I'll apologize now for how short this chapter is. I just wanted to write and post SOMETHING. I've already started   
  
the next chapter.  
  
On to the story  
  
*********  
  
"So I got this job way too easily." Kara popped a french fry into her mouth.  
  
Jack leaned back and took another sip of his beer. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"They spend my entire life telling me that I can't leave the base and then suddenly decide to offer me a job at a   
  
high security base. It's a little suspicious."  
  
Daniel stole one of her fries. "So you think they have an ulterior motive?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I just haven't figured out what it is."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Have you asked the general?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't think he knows. If he did I think he would have told me."  
  
"He has been a little bust dealing with your freak outs."   
  
Daniel smacked Jack who rubbed his arm. "What? Am I wrong?"  
  
"No. You're not wrong." Kara sighed as her beeper went off. She looked at it as everyone else's beeper went off.  
  
Jack tossed money on the table. "I guess our fun is over people."  
  
They grabbed their jackets and headed out to Jack's truck.   
  
The security guards told them Hammond was waiting for them in the briefing room.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack plopped into his usual chair.   
  
"The president has just authorized an NID mission through the stargate." Hammond looked pissed.  
  
"What?!" Jack jumped out of his chair. "What kind of mission?"  
  
"They want to take Kara through the stargate to P39H42."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Sir, that planet is an old goa'uld stronghold. We haven't been able to determine if it's been   
  
abandoned for good yet."  
  
"We believe that it's an acceptable risk." A man stepped into the room smirking. "The planet is empty now. That is   
  
all that we need to know."  
  
Jack clenched his jaw. "And why exactly do you want to take Kara with you?"  
  
His smirk grew. "We believe her knowledge could be a great asset on this journey."  
  
Hammond shook his head. There was no getting out of this.  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair. "Well I suppose I'm always up for a mission."  
  
"I don't think so. This is not your mission colonel."   
  
Hammond pressed his lips together. "I'm afraid that Kara is currently under colonel O'Neill's care. She cannot go   
  
anywhere without him. And I'm sure you'd appreciate some extra men on such a dangerous mission."  
  
"But--"  
  
"You will leave in three hours as per your previous request."  
  
"But--"   
  
"Dismissed." Hammond turned and walked from the room.  
  
The man continued to splutter, his face turning red.  
  
Jack grabbed Kara's arm and they headed out of the room followed by the others. They all gathered in his office. "So   
  
this is not going to turn out well."  
  
Kara snorted. "No shit. At least we know why they wanted me."  
  
Jack scowled. "It's never that easy with the NID. They could have found anyone with the same knowledge you have.   
  
They want something else."  
  
"They want everything that I know that I didn't learn on Earth." Kara flopped into his chair. "Well this isn't going   
  
to be fun."  
  
"I suspect not."  
  
Sam pushed herself away from the wall. "We'd better get ready to go. Come Kara. We'll go get changed."  
  
Kara trudged after Sam and ignored the yelling that flared up in the room at her exit.  
  
******  
  
So there's the chapter. Review if you feel like it. Tell me to stop wasting my days reading and actually write something. 


	10. The end at last

Days of Chaos  
  
I own nothing. I simply borrow the characters to write with because it's something more interesting to do then talk to my   
  
family.   
  
Look at me! Writing this story again! And I know where it's going! I have a plot point I'm writing towards! And I'm   
  
determined to finish this story because I"m tired of starting a story, liking it, and then the author not uupdating in   
  
forever. I will finish story. I will write good ending so no one wants to shoot me.   
  
On to the story  
  
*********  
  
The palace in the distance was visible from the stargate. It overwhelmed the natural horizon.   
  
Jack whistled. "Well someone had an inferiority complex didn't they?"  
  
Bradley, the sniveling idiot, glared at him. "You will refrain from making any pointless comments for the duration   
  
of the mission."  
  
"Whatever you say. So Daniel, what's so special about this place?"  
  
Daniel pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Well it's a palace for an unknown goa'uld. It's been abandoned, but   
  
there is no way of knowing whether it was abandoned for good or only for a time. The goa'uld could have moved on to their   
  
equivalent of a summer palace. The reason for leaving could not be determined without actually coming here and that was   
  
deemed to much of a risk for too small of a goal."  
  
"And yet here we are." Jack pulled the gun strap over his neck. "Don't you think we should move on before they   
  
decide to come back Bradley?"  
  
He glared at Jack again and waved his men forward. "We are going to the palace. There will be no detours or   
  
lagging behind. Come on." He grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her forward.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"She stays with me. You stay back and watch for anyone coming from behind." He jogged ahead to keep up with his men.  
  
Sam looked around. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."  
  
Teal'c tilted his head to the side. "He is telling her to stop complaining." He narrowed her eyes. "He is injuring   
  
her wrist with his grip." He moved toward them quicker.  
  
Jack stuck his arm in front of Teal'c. "Wait a minute. What are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to injure that man."  
  
"I see. How about you let Kara fight her own battles. She's a big girl."  
  
Kara stomped on his foot and he yelped and let go of her arm. "Sorry. How clumsy I am."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and fell back.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
Kara turned around and grinned.   
  
The palace rose into the air. Almost every room had a balcony with gold railings and elaborate seats.  
  
They moved around the interior walls.  
  
Daniel kept running between the walls. "These hieroglyphics are amazing. They depict the story of Ra's battle with   
  
Hathor in a way I've never seen before."  
  
"Calm down Daniel."  
  
Bradley's men looked nervous.  
  
"Where's Kara?" Jack scanned the room.  
  
Sam swore. "Shit. They were right here."  
  
Teal'c lifted one of Bradley's men two inches off the floor. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Take it easy. They just went to check out another room." The man was sweating.   
  
Jack tightened his grip on the gun. "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jack lifted the gun and pointed it at the man. "Tell me or I'll shoot you."  
  
"You wouldn't. You can't. You're a military officer."  
  
"What can I say? The Jaffa came out of nowhere. We shot at them and one of them dragged you into the line of fire.   
  
There was nothing any of us could do."  
  
Daniel walked toward the still dangling man. "It was quite a shame."  
  
The man glanced at them dazed. Bradley's other men had been sent to check the perimeter. "The throne room. They're   
  
in the throne room."  
  
Jack lowered his gun. "Let's go people." He pulled plastic handcuffs out of his pack and secured the man.   
  
The throne room was located at the back of the palace overlooking the lake about a mile away down in the valley.  
  
The thirty foot high, golden doors were shut. Jack yanked at them but they were secured from the inside and didn't   
  
budge. "How do we get in? Daniel?"  
  
Daniel's eyes darted around. "There's probably a hidden entrance for the servants."  
  
"And that would be where?"  
  
"I don't know. The kitchens maybe."  
  
"Do we know where the kitchens are?"  
  
"No. I have no idea." Daniel ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Okay. Sam and Teal'c go left and we'll go right. Radio silence. Bradley is no doubt listening in."  
  
He jogged down the right hallway. "If these kitchens were over this way, what would they look like?"  
  
Daniel's eyes darted around. "Probably plain doors in comparison to everything else. They would be out of the way so   
  
guests didn't have to see the servants but central enough that the food would be delivered hot."  
  
"Do you see anything that looks like a kitchen?"  
  
"No! Jack it's not like I have a map."  
  
"Sir!" Carter ran around the corner. "We found the kitchen."  
  
They ran back past the golden doors and halfway down the left hallway. The room was barren except for tables running   
  
along every wall.  
  
Jack turned and checked out all the walls. "Where's the door?"  
  
Daniel spun around. "I don't know. This was only a guess."  
  
Kara screamed.  
  
Jack ran toward the far wall and pushed at it, trying to find a secret opening. "Nothing! We have to get in there."  
  
Daniel went to the spaces between the tables and started pushing on the walls. He got halfway around the room before   
  
he ripped open a door. "Found it! It's the tunnel. It should lead to the throne room."  
  
They rushed in and came to the end of the darkened passage in less than a minute. Jack pulled out his flashlight and   
  
found the door handle, clicking the light off quickly. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."   
  
  
  
He slid the door open and peered around the crack. Bradley and Kara were facing away from them.  
  
He opened the door the rest of the way and they slipped in.  
  
"Let go of me." Kara was pulling against him. "Stop it."  
  
"Let go of her Bradley!" Jack pointed his gun at the man's back.  
  
Bradley spun, dragging Kara around with him and setting his blade against her neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Put the knife down."  
  
Blood was dripping to the floor. Kara's palm was sliced open.  
  
"Leave now or I'll slit her throat. I don't need her alive for this to work."  
  
"For what to work?" Jack didn't lower his gun.  
  
"What? You think this is the part where the evil villain reveals his plans and therefore insures his downfall? I   
  
don't think so."  
  
Daniel pressed up against his back and whispered in his ear. "He's trying to use her blood to summon back the   
  
goa'uld that built this place."  
  
Jack glanced back.   
  
"These hieroglyphs represent Apophis. This was his palace. The wall behind the throne gives instructions for   
  
summoning him back in case of an emergency. Only certain servants who have been granted eternal life to serve their god can   
  
summon him back. I would think that would mean a servant that carried a symbiote."  
  
Jack clenched his teeth and cleared his throat. "So why exactly are you trying to summon our buddy Apophis back   
  
here?"  
  
Bradley started then glared at Daniel. "You think you're so smart Jackson, don't you?" He pressed the knife harder   
  
against her throat. "So what? Now you know. You can't do anything about it."  
  
"Then they'll be no reason not to tell us why you're so anxious to meet him then? I have to tell you, if it's   
  
conversation you're looking for you can find better listeners out there in the universe."  
  
"Did you think we were going to wait around forever for Apophis to come back to kill us? When we have his loyal   
  
little servant on earth just waiting to be used to our advantage?"  
  
"You're going to summon Apophis and defeat him? What the hell are you smoking? He's not a third world nation with   
  
seventy year old missiles."  
  
"You aren't willing to do what's necessary to kill him. I am. The blood of this traitor will bring the downfall of   
  
her master. You couldn't do it, but I can." He pressed the knife harder and a drop of blood slid down her neck.  
  
"Stop it!" Jack tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
"I can't now. I was going to let her live to die with her master, but with you here the blood has to travel a bit   
  
farther so I'll need more." He glanced toward the floor. The crystal circle in the center of the platform glowed a bit   
  
brighter.   
  
Sam stepped forward. He pressed the blade harder. Kara squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Jack stopped Sam from taking another step.  
  
"What do we have to do to stop you from hurting her?"  
  
"Let me call him. Her hand is already cut. Just let me drip the blood on the crystal. "  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
"Then I'll slit her throat and it will happen anyway." Bradley's eyes widened and he looked down. The knife stuck   
  
out of his stomach. "No. I will do this." He lost his grip on the dagger and it tumbled to the floor.  
  
Kara kicked it away from the crystal and ran to the other side of the platform.  
  
Bradley turned and headed for her.   
  
Jack squeezed the trigger and Bradley hit the ground.  
  
Sam ran over to Kara and lowered her to the steps. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Throat hurts and my hand's still stinging but I'm okay."  
  
Jack pressed his fingers to Bradley's neck. Nothing. The hole in the back of his neck was barely visible.  
  
Sam wrapped Kara's neck and hand with gauze. "We need to get her back to Janet."  
  
Jack nodded. "Teal'c grab the guy tied up in the front room. I'll round up Bradley's other men."  
  
  
  
The front room was empty. Jack sighed. "The other men are long gone. Damn it."  
  
Sam was supporting a stumbling Kara. "She's still losing blood. Her hand won't stop bleeding."  
  
Jack draped the gun strap over his shoulder. "Let's head home people."  
  
An hour later Jack carried Kara through the stargate.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"How are you doing?" Jack dropped into the chair next to the infirmary bed.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you want my jello?" Kara handed him the cup of blue jello.   
  
Jack took the cup. "Healing well?"  
  
"Yep. Janet said I can probably leave tomorrow. She just wants to watch me like a hawk for a little longer."  
  
"Then what?" Jack downed the last of the jello.  
  
"I'm joining Daniel's department. Strictly desk work for me from now on."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"More sure than I've been about anything in my entire life. No more strange planets for me. I'm going to keep my   
  
feet planted on earth." She leaned back on the bed.  
  
Jack patted her leg. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. We ship out in an hour so I'd better get my butt in gear."  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
"Bye Kara."  
  
Jack turned around when he reached the door. Kara was chatting with one of the nurses. She laughed and the smile   
  
didn't leave her face. Jack smiled. "That's more like it," he whispered. He headed off to the locker room to change.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Okay everyone, I know that was a kind of abrupt ending. Here's my reasoning behind it. Kara is their (the NID's) means of   
  
reaching an end. The longer she spends with SG-1 the more chance there is that she will become more likely to listen to   
  
their advice and orders over everyone else's. They needed to move fast to get her off world and summon Apophis. I really   
  
didn't even mean to end this soon, but that's how it worked out and I'm not complaining. I have FINALLY finished this story   
  
and am very proud of myself.   
  
Any further questions or comments can be posed in a review and I might even repost this chapter with the answers.   
  
Happy reading everyone. 


End file.
